Meeting
by Anello di Tempesta
Summary: Mikoto hated meetings so he never attended and for Tsuna, it was his first time. Their first meeting was short, but they acknowledged each other's strength. Suddenly, Tsuna decides to take a solo mission to escape his hectic life as a boss. He never imagined that because of that they'd meet again, not that they'd remember anyway. NO PAIRINGS.
1. The meeting

A/N: MY FIRST EVER CROSSOVER FIC! I'm sorry for not updating my other stories! A lot came up like the Korea Trip, Blueprint event, getting a kidney stone, having a vertigo...etc.

Anyway, I hope you guys would enjoy this. This plot has been bugging me for months, I just didn't have the time to write.

TIMELINE: POST-KHR MANGA. About 6YL, So Tsuna's around 20. PRE-ANIME K, so Mikoto and Totsuka are alive.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR & K.

WARNINGS: POSSIBLE OOC-NESS (I fail in making them IC). No-pairings. Grammatical errors.

* * *

Mikoto hated meetings.

No, he _loathed_ meetings so much that just mentioning that word to him and you'd find your hair burned to a crisp.

Mikoto sighed; these monthly meetings were a pain, which is why he always made Kusanagi or Totsuka attend them. Too bad Kusanagi got the flu and Totsuka had to nurse him with the help of Anna.

"_Don't worry King! It'll all work out!" Totsuka cheered for him while Anna gave him an encouraging nod._

"_Besides, I heard that this meeting won't be that boring since the Decimo would be coming himself. Who knows, something interesting might happen." Kusanagi winked at him before sneezing._

The Red King frowned as he surveyed the whole meeting room. What is so interesting about a bunch of immature bosses gossiping about the Decimo? At times like these Mikoto would rather take up on Munakata's offer to keep him in prison. Because if this whole riot goes any further, he won't be held responsible for what may happen next.

"So glad I came today! I finally get to see Decimo!"

"Idiot! You won't see much! Dimmer lights for anonymity remember?"

"I know; it's just that information about him is heavily guarded so I'm happy to at least hear his voice!"

"You're acting like some pedophile. Disgusting."

"No I'm not! He's not a minor!"

"Ugh. Don't go showing off your fantasies."

"Stop it all of you! I'm still young!"

Mikoto, sick and tired of all gossip, was about to burn something when the double doors to the meeting room opened and four people came in. He couldn't see their faces properly because of the dim lighting but their auras told him that you shouldn't mess with them; Especially that guy with the fedora. The stunned silence when they entered was immediately broken when someone shouted, "The Decimo is here!"

Immediately after that, different sorts of praises were thrown to the man with the mantle, that Mikoto guessed was the Decimo. He sighed, another reason he hated these monthly meetings was that people used this chance to suck up. It disgusted him so much that he wondered how Izumo or Totsuka puts up with this. Totsuka would no doubt just laugh at the whole thing or just videotape it, while Izumo would most probably just smoke to relieve his stress.

"I would appreciate it if we could just commence the meeting." The soft yet commanding voice, snapped Mikoto out of his musings. He squinted at the dim lights to see the other bosses make way for the Decimo and his company to sit down before going back to their own seats.

Mikoto straightened himself as he forced himself to pay attention. No doubt Kusanagi would annoy him later to tell him the details of the meeting. As he looked at the Decimo, he noticed that the fedora guy was not seated, instead was standing not too far way from the Decimo. Mikoto assumed that he must be a bodyguard.

Someone cleared his throat, "Ahem. Last meeting we discussed the rampant cases of human trafficking in the territory of the Giegue Famiglia. Fortunately, they managed to catch the miscreants and dealt with them accordingly."

The one seated at the right of the Decimo nodded his head and said, "That's good. Well are there any more issues that must be solved?"

"I heard that there's an illegal distribution of drugs in Japan." The one to the left of the Decimo spoke up.

The Decimo shivered, hm… interesting, before saying "I hope it's not in Namimori, or else _he's_ going to commit homicide."

The one on the left said, "I can see that happening, in any case, I don't think it's in Namimori though. Could be in Ikebukuro."

"Trust me when I say that there's nothing there, some disputes between gangs rise but the Dollars are on it." Someone a little ways from Mikoto's right said, and then he looked at Mikoto. "Though I heard that there's one here, in Shizume."

They probably didn't expect him to say anything since he's just lounging on the chair looking bored, but when it comes to his territory he won't just stand by. Mikoto resisted the urge to scowl when the spotlight was on him.

"We're already doing our own investigation." Mikoto answered, trying to communicate the message that help isn't needed.

The one to the left of Mikoto turned to him and asked, "Well how do you plan on solving it? The purpose of these meetings is for us to help each other after all."

"So what did you find?" another one asked.

Mikoto sighed internally, it's a pain but he might as well tell them. They'll know it one way or another because of their connections. "An American syndicate is distributing them to smaller yakuza clans. We already found one of their main bases."

"As expected of the Homra. Then we'll leave it to you, if you need back up then we're here." The one to the right of the Decimo flashed him a thumbs up and Mikoto resisted the urge to sigh (He seemed to have been sighing a lot since he attended this meeting). That man must be an idiot despite his aura earlier.

"Just like what he said, we're all here. Also, we'll do our own investigations to help you too, Red King, Suoh Mikoto-san." The Decimo smiled at him.

Mikoto smirked, "Then this meeting is adjourned. I will see you next meeting, Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The Decimo's shocked face (well what he could only guess, with the dim lighting and all) made Mikoto feel that attending the stupid meeting was slightly worth it. Did he really think that Mikoto wouldn't do his own research before going?

The meeting may be held every month to discuss some issues on their territories but their steps to keep some sort of anonymity is useless. Even if they can't see the faces of the attendees, dim lights can't do anything to hide suppressed, powerful auras. And obviously, people know a lot about each other in the meeting. They may not know each other's faces because their files are heavily guarded, but that doesn't stop them from getting as much information as they could.

Mikoto lit a cigarette as he walked the familiar street to the bar. Good thing the meeting was held near his territory and not some unfamiliar country, or else he'd kill Izumo for making him take the plane for just one stupid meeting.

* * *

Tsuna tiredly sat on the chair inside his office. That meeting earlier almost killed him. He glanced at the door to see his tutor, self-proclaimed big brother and best friend enter his office.

"So, what do you think about the monthly meetings?" Reborn inquired the brunet.

"I never thought that many bosses would know my name!" Tsuna sounded so amazed.

"Idiot. Of course they ought to know you, you're the Vongola boss so your reputation precedes you." The hitman almost snorted at his ex-student's idiocy.

"Still! To even think that the Red King knows me. Wow!" Tsuna sounded so shocked.

"What's so great about the Red King anyway?" Enma asked, curious.

Dino who had been quiet, decided to speak up, "Well out of all the 7 kings, Suoh Mikoto is rumored to be the most violent-tempered of them all."

"Eh? Really? But he didn't seem to be like that earlier."

Tsuna nodded, "It's true, which is why I was quite shocked when I figured out his identity."

"Oya, it seems that you people have yet to learn anything." Reborn stared pointedly at the trio. "If you didn't even feel his bloodlust earlier then you have a long way to go."

"But there wasn't anything at all!" Dino protested while Tsuna and Enma nodded vigorously.

"Are you doubting my judgment?" Ominous aura surrounded him, as the rest of the occupants in the room shivered in fear.

"Of course not!" Tsuna denied quickly. He cursed his luck, it seems that no matter how many years will pass, he'll (they'll) always be scared of Reborn. Especially since he's not a baby anymore.

"Anyway, it was just fleeting, but when we stepped into the room, he looked like he wanted to fight." Reborn said, as his aura dissipated, he'd let them off the hook for now.

"But he was just lounging on the chair. He looked like he was bored out of his mind!" Enma pointed out.

"The look in his eyes tells another story." Reborn said which silenced Enma. "I now declare this conversation over. Dame-Tsuna finish up your paperwork."

Tsuna almost complained. He just got out of a meeting and now he's going to sign paperwork? "Okay. Later, everyone."

"See you lil' bro!"

"Bye Tsuna-kun."

"Don't even think about skipping, Dame-Tsuna."

And then all of them were out.

Tsuna stared at the door for a few more minutes before snapping back to reality to start signing. It wasn't until a few hours later when an explosion was heard just outside of his office. Tsuna bit back a groan as he stood up. Not that he was complaining because he was separated from paperwork, but the end result of the explosion is surely another batch of paperwork for him.

If he remembered correctly his window is facing the garden. He wished that there would be some flowers left, no matter how futile it was. Tsuna looked down to see his Mist and Cloud guardian going at it, with Lambo, Ryohei and Yamamoto trying to pacify them. He was about to shout at them to stop when Hibari and Mukuro summoned the Vongola gear which they simultaneously aimed at each other and Gokudera arriving to scold Lambo about something which caused the latter to summon Gyuudon. The end result was that it obliterated nearly half of the garden along with Tsuna's office.

To say that Tsuna's pissed was a huge understatement as he surveyed with a straight face the rubble that was once his office. Though, instead of lashing out at them he calmly stated.

"I'm tired of this. I'm going on a mission. _Alone_."

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Good? Bad? Too fast-paced?

word-count: 1869 (HibaMuku :")

Please send me your thoughts!


	2. His plan

A/N:

TIMELINE: POST-KHR MANGA. About 6YL, So Tsuna's around 20. PRE-ANIME K, so Mikoto and Totsuka are alive.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR & K.

WARNINGS: POSSIBLE OOC-NESS (I fail in making them IC). No-pairings. Grammatical errors.

* * *

Tsuna left before any of his guardians could even comprehend what he just said. He then made his way to the kitchen to fix himself a coffee, a strong one, to help ease his growing headache. He just finished those gigantic piles of _monstrosity_ and his so-called guardians had to destroy it. Not only would Reborn get mad (huge understatement) at him, but that would also equal to more paperwork and _bills._

The Decimo paled and cursed. Reborn would surely make him write the destroyed paperwork by _hand_ and with a gun aimed at his skull. Said hitman would claim that it's his punishment for not being able to stop his guardians. Tsuna then continued his trip to the kitchen when he stopped in his tracks. He mentally cursed as he turned silently to make a quick escape, hoping that the other wouldn't notice (or at least ignore) his presence.

"Dame-Tsuna, where do you think you're going?" 'Urk. Of course he'd notice. Why did I even bother?' Tsuna despaired as he faced the demon, err… hitman.

"H-Hey Reborn…" Tsuna cursed his stuttering. Why revert to his no good self now?

"Well it seems that you still need a lot of training to get rid of that useless trait, but that's not important now. Dame-Tsuna, no use in trying to hide it." Tsuna flinched. "I know all about the ruined paperwork and your sudden announcement of a solo mission." Reborn's eyes glinted dangerously. "How bold of you to use a mission as a cover-up."

That coffee maker looks so shiny, is it new? "I don't know what you're talking about." Oh? It looks user-friendly too. It appears to be made of titanium. Or was it stainless steel? Whatever, it's all sparkly. Hm, was it Shoichi or Spanner? Maybe Giannini, huh? Is that a speaker? Definitely Spanner. How cool is that? He can just say whatever he wants and the machine will make it.

"Don't try to avert your attention Dame-Tsuna." Reborn cocked his gun at the slightly pale Decimo. "Or guts will be decorating this room."

Tsuna resisted the urge to shiver as he looked at his tutor. (He's a grown man, dammit! He should show some maturity. Even if his actions earlier seemed to imply otherwise.) Leon reverted back to his original form and climbed up to rest on Reborn's fedora as the hitman made his way to the brunet.

"I'm surprised you became such a schemer. How long have you been planning this?" Reborn's eyes glinted as Tsuna averted his eyes.

"A few weeks back. I'm just trying to find the opportune time."

"And your guardians gave you one. Now they're seriously guilty, some may not look like it but they are. You're really that desperate, huh?"

Tsuna almost flushed in embarrassment, but stopped himself. He's an adult now, and he didn't have any ill intentions. Nope. None. Nada. "I'm mad at them because of all the destroyed paperwork and the wreckage that was once my office, and I'm not letting this chance go." Tsuna looked at Reborn determinedly, hoping to make his point across.

Reborn sighed. "Well since you've gone through the trouble of planning this, I guess I'd allow you a week. Two to three at most, so spend it wisely."

Tsuna almost cheered, but Reborn's look stopped him. "Hm, even if it's still a cover-up, you declared this as a mission. I might as well give you one. Follow me."

Tsuna stared at his tutor's back in disbelief. Did he really understand what Tsuna implied? 'He must've ignored it.' Tsuna thought glumly as he followed his tutor.

He didn't realize that they reached the door to Reborn's room until said hitman's voice broke his thoughts. "Stay there and don't touch anything. I'll be back."

A few minutes later, Reborn came back from his room and gave him a medium-sized black box. Tsuna looked at his tutor questioningly. "Deliver it to Fon, tell him that he knows what to do." Tsuna nodded before catching the aromatic smell that came from the box. It didn't take long before Tsuna connected the dots.

"Hey! You're only using me as a delivery boy! If you ran out of your precious espresso then why didn't you just order one of the soldiers?"

"Well, _I'm just trying to find the opportune time._" Tsuna gaped at the smirking hitman,

"Don't use my own words at me!"

* * *

They're all inside the conference room for ten minutes now, and the noise still hasn't died down. Tsuna almost felt guilty for using his guardians, but he can't help it. It's his only chance, and this would be a good lesson for them to behave. It wouldn't do well for them to keep on acting like children forever. They should learn to at least tolerate each other or at least fight in one of the training rooms. What do they think is the use of one? To fill the space? Decoration purposes?

It's almost fifteen minutes and their apologizing (mostly Gokudera and Lambo, with bits of Yamamoto and Ryohei) still shows no signs of stopping. He looked at Mukuro and Hibari who were seated as far as possible from one another. At least, they're not fighting. Though, with the way Gokudera and Lambo are now glaring at each other, it wouldn't take long before it would escalate into another battle.

Tsuna decided that it's time for him to intervene. "Everyone, please _stop._" Tsuna noted with a sense of satisfaction his guardians' quick obedience as they composed themselves. Thank heavens he learned to incorporate his Hyper Dying Will mode personality when in need of displaying his authority. It was tricky at first, since he still needed his pills, but he somehow made it. His guardians dubbed it as his 'Boss mode' because whenever he uses it, no doubt he sounds authoratative. Before his thoughts could stray any further, he heard his right-hand man apologize, _again_.

"Tenth, We're _really_ sorry." He looked like he was about to do some sort of sliding dogeza, so before he could stand, Tsuna smiled at him and said "It's okay, Hayato." The storm guardian reluctantly nodded, and hung his head in shame followed by the others who clearly looked guilty no matter how hard they tried to hide it.

Tsuna smiled at them fondly, he really loved his famiglia and he can't stay mad at them for so long. He wanted to assure them it's fine, but this damage is the worst because _all_ of the paperwork is destroyed, and most of them don't have any back-ups. He steeled his resolve.

"I'm happy to know that you're _all_ guilty and I forgive you." He emphasized on 'all' as he looked at two specific persons who avoided his gaze.

"Tsuna-nii! Does this mean that you're not going on that solo mission anymore?" Lambo looked so hopeful and happy along with the others that Tsuna almost reconsidered his plans. Almost.

"But! You're all still going to be punished and I'm still taking my solo mission." Tsuna finished with finality.

The look on their faces gave a sense of happiness inside Tsuna. This must be what Reborn felt whenever he tortured him. Tsuna almost cringed at his thoughts. Reborn's (And maybe Hibari and Mukuro's too, let's not forget the Varia and Byakuran) sadism seems to have rubbed on him. Well, this seems to be a good stress reliever so he continued anyway.

"Because I want you all to reflect on your actions. You're all going to rewrite the paperwork by _hand_. I want it to be legible, and by the time I get back, I expect the paperwork to be finished. That includes my future paperwork." Tsuna noted with a sense of glee, his guardians' pale faces. Ah, maybe being a sadist is not so bad. It's kind of fun.

Hibari glared at the Decimo, though it would've been more effective if the cloud guardian weren't slightly pale. "Sawada Tsunayoshi… what about our missions? And I still have my organization to run."

Seems like Hibari is just trying to find an excuse to rid himself of the burden. "About your mission, no one and I mean, _no one _is to take one. All missions will be taken by the Varia, besides you can consider this as a do-or-die mission from me. Also, you can hand over the organization to Kusakabe for the time being." Oh, this he knows is pure evil. The Varia will surely cause more paperwork and that's what Tsuna wants. Hibari clearly looked murderous, but Tsuna isn't the least bit fazed because this way, they'll know the hell he faces every time the Varia is involved.

"Oi, Tsuna, I don't think that's a great idea." Yamamoto laughed nervously.

"Yamamoto's right, Sawada! Their extreme-ness knows no boundaries!" Sasagawa slammed his arms down as he stood up. Lambo looked scared shitless.

"Tenth! I hate to agree with them, but we might go bankrupt!" Gokudera looked at him pleadingly.

Tsuna looked like he was about to reconsider, but he stayed grounded. "Well, this just means that you either just have to deal with it or persuade them to lessen the damage!"

"Tsuna-nii! The first one is impossible and the second is suicidal!" Now, Lambo looked faint.

Tsuna was about to reply when Mukuro interrupted him. "Well, you're going a bit overboard aren't you Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna looked at him warily. "For just destroying your office, you want us to do all of that? The paperwork part is understandable, but sending all the missions to the Varia, is a bit reckless, hm? What exactly are you planning?"

His resolve is starting to crumble. Trust Mukuro to be the perceptive one. Well, he can't let him win. "I know what I'm doing. Did you all know the pain and mental torture that I've gone through because of those papers? Besides you guys are no different from them with regards to the missions. You all tend to decimate a whole building, if not more. Consider this as training, because you will all know how it feels to deal with these kinds of things." Tsuna smiled at them, "And, I trust you all to be able to do this." Then he left after saying that the meeting is adjourned, leaving a stunned silence in his wake.

As he walked to his temporary office, he can't help but think that maybe he did go a little overboard. Maybe he should call the girls, and maybe even Bianchi and Fuuta to at least get the easier missions? For the sake of his guardians' remaining sanity, he figured he should.

Since Chrome is the only guardian (half-guardian, but still a guardian nonetheless) he supposed she could take other hard missions that she can do. She can also ask help from Basil or from the Shimon famiglia. Tsuna's somewhat glad that the girl had been with Kyoko and Haru for their cake-eating spree that day. At least there's still a guardian who can take the other missions. Even if the bills would still be big, at least it's considerably less expensive compared to all of the Varia and the Guardians' combined.

Tsuna's musings were stopped when a knock was heard and Reborn came inside the room. Tsuna was glad that his posture was good, else the hitman decided to shoot him for not acting properly.

"I heard about your punishment to your guardians. Who knew you could be sadistic when instances call for it. You're _really _that desperate, aren't you?"

The brunet simply cocked his head innocently to the side, "I have no idea what you're trying to say."

Reborn simply smirked, "I guess I should say that I'm proud for your new found sadism. Hm, is this the birth of a new sadist?"

Tsuna laughed at that. "I'm still a beginner though. But, I should thank you for being a large contributor to this sudden development."

Reborn looked smug at that.

* * *

At last, his most awaited day came and Tsuna felt giddy inside. He knows that it's unbefitting of a man his age to act childish, but he's been waiting for this for _so long_. He thought about everything that he's going to do for the remaining two weeks after he meets up with Fon on the first. Tsuna's eyes suddenly sharpened when he remembered the news he received that night. Wrong timing, but it's not entirely unwelcome since it can be an alibi of some sort. He figured he'd also take care of that on the first week.

He then turned to his guardians to say goodbye. It slightly broke his heart that he used them, but it's all for the best. This way, they'll learn to not mess everything and to think before they act.

Hopefully.

"Well, bye everyone! Hayato, I'm leaving you in charge." At the mention of the order, the said person beamed.

"Leave it to me Tenth! I won't disappoint you." Gokudera saluted.

"Takeshi and Onii-san, please don't forget to write legibly. And don't drool on the paperwork." Both laughed nervously.

"Lambo, I know you have school, but that doesn't mean you won't do the paperwork. I'll allow a half." The Bovino hugged him as he shouted 'I love you Tsuna-nii!' countless times. It didn't escape Tsuna's notice the smug look that the cow kid threw the others and the obvious jealousy on their faces. When Tsuna was released from the hug, he looked at his Cloud and Mist.

"As for you two… if I hear anything about destroyed paperwork…" Tsuna trailed off, obvious threat hanging above them. He watched with morbid satisfaction as both his guardians slightly tensed. "Don't worry! That's why we have training rooms to help ease your frustrations!"

Tsuna smiled happily as he waved goodbye at all of them. "Don't forget, Reborn will be watching all of you in my place!" He relished in the looks of horror that flashed through their faces before getting in the car.

"Ciao!" Well, he can be a bitch when he wants to be.

"Ahh~ my long awaited vacation!"

* * *

A day later...

"So? What did you find out about those thugs?" Kusanagi asked as he wiped a beer mug. He's feeling slightly better now thanks to Tatara and Anna.

"Well, according to the ladies, they seem to have toned down a bit for now. It looks like they know that we're on their tracks so they momentarily stopped their operations." Chitose remarked as he asked for a drink.

"That could be a problem because it would mean that they'd change their base. They would probably move out of town." Kusanagi looked at the girl sitting on the sofa, staring intently at the three red marbles rolling around on top of a map. "Anna?"

It took a few moments for the red marbles to stop at a specific location then the young strain looked up and said, "Namimori."

That caught Izumo off-guard, "Well, this could pose as a problem. I'd give them three days to a week before they completely move out."

Bandou interrupted, "That long? Why?"

The right-hand man of the Red King looked up and saw that the whole gang is complete. "You're back guys. That's just a speculation, because they still have to wipe out all of the evidence and it would take long for an operation this big. And they'll surely be extremely cautious since they know that we're watching them." He settled down the mug and looked at Yata.

"Yata-chan, I trust you watch them closely. Inform me of any suspicious actions." He smiled a little when he saw Yata salute and eagerly went out of the bar to get started on his mission.

"Well, you guys can rest for now or do your own things, you can help out Yata-chan if you want, just don't let yourselves get caught." Kusanagi watched them disperse before reaching for his phone.

"Guess I should inform Mikoto and Seri-chan as well."

* * *

Tsuna happily went out of the stuffy private jet then breathed in deeply the fresh air that greeted him, being stuck in that jet for half a day is quite suffocating. He then turned to look at the place. It must be so nice to be able to train here; the view is simply breath taking. He stretched a little then thought that he should go back here for some relaxation too.

"Quite relaxing, no?" A voice suddenly said behind him.

Tsuna turned around and was greeted by the serene smile of the martial artist. "Ah, yes. I quite envy your training grounds, this is so much better than the training rooms." Tsuna said wistfully.

"Well, feel free to come here if you like." Fon offered.

"Eh? Really? Thank you!" Fon merely chuckled at the other's antics. "Oh, before I forget, here." Tsuna handed Fon the item from Reborn. "Reborn said you know what to do."

When Fon took the box from Tsuna, the younger boss was surprised to Fon handing him another one, though it's slightly bigger. "Well, that was fast, I thought I had to wait for an hour or something."

"Well, he called me last night and told me the details. I didn't want to shorten your vacation so I had these rushed." Fon smiled as the Decimo looked at him with gratitude.

"You don't know how much that means to me! Why didn't they assign you to be my tutor anyway?! Instead, they sent me a demon!" Tsuna looked so heartbroken at that.

"Maa, Maa… we both know it's impossible since I'm not really associated with the Vongola, so please think clearly and act maturely." Fon reminded the boss.

Tsuna straightened up, "Thanks, and sorry that I was a bit childish." He then prepared to walk to the jet. "I'll be going to Namimori now, it seems I still have some stuff to do. See you later Fon!"

"See you, Tsunayoshi!" As Fon waved to the departing jet, "I hope Reborn wouldn't find out about that outburst."

The brunet shivered a little.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I hope that this chapter's good enough. Sorry that there's not much scenes with the HOMRA. Don't worry, in the next chapter (and the following ones), they'll be there in full force!

Also, I'm sorry if I haven't responded to your reviews. Don't worry I really appreciate them.

dogeza- for better understanding, it looks like this: orz


End file.
